Johanna Mason: They Will Never See Me Cry - Übersetzung
by Letter-Witch
Summary: Die 71., 73., 74. und 75. alljährlichen Hungerspiele aus der Sicht von Johanna Mason und ihrem Freund Finnick Odair /Genehmigte Übersetzung
1. Done For Another Year

**Dies ist eine Übersetzung, das englische Original wurde von Arowana Flounder geschrieben :)**

Jedes Jahr werden zwei Kinder, im Alter zwischen 12 und 18 Jahren, von jedem der zwölf Distrikte, die die Nation von Panem bilden, ausgewählt. Diese vierundzwanzig Tribute, wie sie genannt werden, gehen in die Hungerspiele, in eine, immer andere, Arena wo die Gefahr droht zu verhungern, verdursten, ermordet oder von anderen Gefahren überrascht zu werden. Ja, die Tribute müssen einander töten um zu überleben. Der letzte Überlebende wird zum Sieger gekrönt und kehrt nach Hause zurück um ihren Distrikt mit Geschenken und einer extra Portion Essen für eine Jahr zu überschütten.

Ich bin ein Sieger. Vor zwei Jahren wurde ich ausgewählt um meinen Distrikt zu vertreten, Distrikt 7. Als meine Name aus der gläsernen Urne gezogen wurde, fühlte ich mich als wäre ich zum Tode verurteilt.

Möge das Glück stets mit euch sein. Der Slogan der Spiele, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass das Glück nie mit einem ist. Einer von vierundzwanzig zu sein der lebend aus der Arena kommt, klingt nicht so als ob das Glück gerade mit dir ist.

Das Glück war auch nicht mit Alder oder Camillia, die beiden Tribute von meinem Distrikt dieses Jahr. Wenn man als Sieger ernannt wurde ist man dazu verpflichtet Mentor für die Tribute zu sein, in der Hoffnung einen von ihnen zurück nach Hause zu bringen. Das letztes Jahr, mein erstes Jahr als Mentor, war genauso erfolgreich wie dieses Jahr gewesen. Das weibliche Tribut wurde von einer Miene in Stücke gerissen bevor die Spiele überhaupt richtig begannen und der andere Tribut starb am selben Abend in einem Buschfeuer, eine Falle die von den Spielmachern entworfen wurde. Es sind nicht nur die anderen Tribute auf die du in der Arena achten musst.

Die Mentoren können an einen der zwölf Stationen im Hub, der Raum von dem aus alle Mentoren arbeiten, ein Auge auf ihre Tribute werfen. Jede Station ist mit einem Bedienpult ausgerüstet, das drei Bildschirme hat. Der mittlere Bildschirm zeigt Listen und Zahlen, während die anderen beiden die Gesichter des weiblichen und männlichen Tributes zeigen. All die Gesichter sind jung. Am Anfang war das jüngste Tribut zwölf Jahre alt. Sein Bildschirm wurde schon fünf Minuten, nachdem er angeschalten wurde, schwarz. Sie war nun tot, genauso wie sechzehn andere Kinder.

Willkommen zu den 73. alljährlichen Hunerspielen, denke ich klagend.

Dieses Jahr hielt sich Camellia eine Stunde am leben. Sie starb beim Blutbad, am Füllhorn, beim Kampf um Waffen und Nahrung, am Anfang der Spiele. Durch ein Messer in der Schläfe, welches das Mädchen aus Distrikt 3 geworfen hatte.

Alder schlug sich besser, er floh vom Bultbad mit einem Rucksack, gefüllt mit genug Proviant um sich ein paar Tage am Leben zu halten. Er war wirklich sehr gut darin sich zu tarnen, so verschwanden er und seine reichlichen Vorräte in seinen guten Verstecken.  
Er war allerdings kein talentierter Jäger, und obwohl er anfangs reiche Vorräte hatte, musste er schon bald mit Hunger kämpfen. Daraufhin flirtete und redete ich auf die Sponsoren ein, dass sie mir Geld geben sollten, damit ich ihm genung Proviant schicken könnte, um ihm am Leben zu halten. Zwei Tage seit Beginn der Spiele und der Preis eines Laib Brot hat sich verdreifacht. Trotzdem konnte ich genug Geld zusammenkratzen um ihn Brot und ein kleines Messer schicken zu können. Mit dem Messer könnte er dann einen der Hasen, die um das Versteck, was er sich gebaut hatte, herumhoppelten, fangen und töten.

Unsere Monitore an den Kontrollstationen zeigen nur unsere eigenen Tribute, ein großer Bildschirm, der die gesamte Wand über uns einnimmt, zeigt die Liveübertragung, die die ganze Nation von Panem zu sehen kriegt. 'Das große Auge' zeigte gerade die Tribute aus Disrtikt 2 wie sie darüber disskutierten wann der beste Zeitpunkt wäre um sich zu trennen, deshalb beobachtete ich nun Alder konzentriert auf meinem Bildschirm. Er tauchte grade aus seinem Versteck auf, das Messer in der Hand, als eine Gestalt ihn umwirft. Auf dem großen Bildschirm konnten wir nun alle den brutalen Kampf der beiden Tribute sehen. Der Junge aus Distrikt 1 schlug solange mit bloßen Händen auf Alder ein bis die Kanone ertönte. Nur der Mentor aus Distrikt 1 musste gewusste haben wie lange der Junge dort Alder beobachtet hat, darauf wartend bis er aus seinem Versteck rauskroch. Darauf wartend ihn zu töten.

Alders ausdrucksloses, blutiges Gesicht wurde schwarz als mein Monitor sich selbst abschaltete.  
Meine Station fuhr herunter.

"Gut, das wars für mich, mal wieder", seufze ich und beuge mich zu dem Bedienpult hinter mir.

"Bist du ok?", fragt der Mann, der davor saß. Seine meergrünen Augen blicken von seinem Bildschrim auf um mein Gesicht zu untersuchen.

"Ja, sicher ... glaub ich."

Ich will um sie weinen, aber nicht bevor ich nicht allein bin. Vor zwei Jahren hat mir die ganze Nation dabei zugesehn wie ich esse, schlafe und töte, aber sie werden mich niemals weinen sehen.

Die einzige Person die mich weinen hat sehen, sitzt vor mir und versucht seine Tribute am Leben zu halten.

"Wie steht es bei dir?" Ich laufe zu ihm um auf seinen Bildschirm schauen zu können.

"Ok, ich bin besorgt darüber wie nah der Junge aus Distrk 1 Titan ist."

"Wird er Amok laufen?" Meine Aufmerksamkeit wechselt zwischen den kleinen Bildschirmen und dem großen Bildschrim hin und her. 'Amoklaufen' nennen die Leute hier im Fernsehen wenn ein Tribut einen anderen unterhaltsam tötet.

"Könnte sein, du kennst ja die Zeichen, du hast es selbst getan." Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Monitor.

Das ist wahr, aber ich möchte jetzt darüber nicht nachdenken. Nicht während Alder's Körper von einem Hovercraft aus der Arena geholt wird um in einer Kiste nach Hause geschickt zu werden.

"Ich geh ... ach ich weiß nicht, mich hinlegen oder so. Es ist zwei Tage her seit ich richtig geschlafen habe." Ich deute auf den Lehnstuhl an meiner Station, auf dem ich saß seit die Spiele begonnen hatten.

"Natürlich. Ich sehe dich später?"

"Jap, du weißt wo ich bin, Etage sieben, wie jedes Jahr." Ich versuche ihm zu zuzwinkern, aber meine Augen bleiben gleich vor Erschöpfung geschlossen.

Ich spüre eine Hand an meiner Taille, sie schiebt mich von der Distrikt 4 Station fort.

Seine leise Stimme sagt: "Geh schlafen. Wir treffen uns zum Abendessen und unterhalten uns dann."

"OK", seuftze ich und schleppe mich widerstrebend in Richtung des Fahrstuhls, der mich zur Etage 7 bringen wird, in der ich bis vor kurzem mit den, jetzt verstorbenen, Tributen Alder und Cammellia gewohnt hatte.

"Und Johanna?"

"Ja Finnick?"

"Träum süß."

Unwahrscheinlich.


	2. A Little More Than Friends

Die siebente Etage ist totenstill. Wahrscheinlich ist das aber im Anbracht der Dinge nicht die gerade die geschmackvollste Weise dies zu beschreiben.

Außer mir sollte noch jemand anderes hier sein. Blight, ein weiterer Distrikt 7 Sieger. Er ist vor zwei Jahren mein Mentor gewesen. Nicht dass ich ihn gebraucht hätte. Ich hatte damals den Plan gehabt so schwach und erbärmlich wie möglich zu wirken. Daraufhin hörte Blight und auch so ziemlich jeder andere auf, mir Beachtung zu schenken und das war genau das was ich wollte.  
Seit ich Mentorin geworden bin war Blight frei. Er war eine lange Zeit der einzige Mentor gewesen; unsere anderen Sieger sind schon viel zu alt dafür.  
Die Spiele nehmen dir als Tribut so viel und tun es weiterhin wenn du Sieger bist. Blight ist schon fast ganz weg, so viel haben sie ihm genommen. Ich gönne es ihm, dass er es dieses Jahr vollkommen mir überlassen hat.

Ich gehe an den nun leeren Schlafzimmern der Tribute vorbei und direkt zu meinem eigenen. Ich zieh die Kleider aus, die ich für zwei Tage getragen habe und fühle den luxuriösen Teppich unter meinen nackten Füßen. Der Teppich hier ist weicher als das Bett in dem ich als Kind geschlafen habe. Von dem Bett hier, fang ich erst gar nicht an. Ich hatte schon so viele Albträume in diesem Bett, dass ich fast das Gefühl habe dass es mich verschlingt.

Ich nehme eine schnelle Dusche in einer Wanne mit mindestens zwanzig verschiedenen Knöpfen, die nicht nur die Temperatur und die Wasserstärke kontrollieren, sondern auch verschiedene Seifen, Bürsten und Trockner. Ich habe nie versucht genau herauszufinden wofür jeder Knopf zuständig ist. Ich schließe meine Augen und wähle zufällig einen aus. Nie ist das Duschen dasselbe; manchmal ist es besser als ein anderes Mal.

Ich halte mich gar nicht mit den Trocknern auf und schlüpfe einfach unter die sanften Tücher des menschenfressenden Bettes und versuche zu schlafen.  
Aber der Schlaf kommt nicht. Stattdessen denke ich an Alders Familie. Schlafen sie jetzt gerade? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es ist immer noch früher Nachmittag da draußen, vor dem Trainingscenter. Möglicherweise sind sie mit ihm wach geblieben, wie ich.  
Während der Spiele wurde auf jedem Marktplatz ein gigantischer Fernsehbildschirm errichtet, damit die Leute ihren Tributen zuschauen konnten. Und jedes Haus hat einen Fernseher um die verpflichtenden Kapitol-Nachrichten anzuschauen.  
Alders Familie waren Kaufleuten, die einen Einrichtungsladen besaßen. Hatten sie ihren Laden heute geschlossen, um ihren Sohn zu betrauern?  
Vermisst irgendjemand Camellia? Die Eltern tot, keine Geschwister. Wegen ihrer Großmutter blieb sie vom Gemeindezentrum für Waisenkinder verschont. Die arme, alte Frau litt jedoch so unter Demenz, dass Camellia sich selbst um sich kümmern musste. Sie bekam einen Job als Holzhackerin als sie zwölf war. Sie war körperlich sowie geistig stark, was ihr unglücklicher Niedergang war. Sie blieb nicht bei Alder. Sie hätte ihm beim Jagen helfen können und er hätte sie versteckt. Stattdessen war sie zum Füllhorn gerannt, wo die Waffen waren. Sie beseitigte einige Tribute, bevor sich das Messer in ihren Schädel bohrte. Aber sie hätte so viel länger überleben können. Beide von ihnen hätten das. War es meine Schuld? Hätte ich auf ein Bündnis bestehen sollen anstatt es vorzuschlagen? Hätte ich sie härter trainieren sollen? Hätte ich sie getrennt betreuen sollen, um der Trennung vorauszugreifen? Würde die Familie mich verantwortlich machen? Würde ich-

Eine Hand berührt meine Schulter und ich schlage instinktiv zu.

„Pass auf, Mason!" Finnick weicht meiner Faust mit Leichtigkeit aus. „Zeit fürs Abendessen. Hast du geschlafen?"

„Nein. Aber ich bin gleich auf." Ich sammle die Tücher um meinen Körper.

„Bist du schon wieder nackt?" Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Versuchst du mich zu verführen?"

Ich lache. Er ist einer der wenigen Personen, die mir noch geblieben sind, die mich zum Lachen bringen können.

„Natürlich", antworte ich. „Jetzt hast du den Augenblick zerstört. Also geh und warte beim Tisch."

„Hast du schon jemals gesehen, dass ich einer nackten Frau eine Abfuhr erteilt habe, Jo?" Er zwinkert mir zu und ich weiß sofort was er machen würde.

„Nein! Nein!"

Er reicht unter die Tücher, greift meine beiden Füße und zieht mich raus aus dem Bett und auf den weichen Teppich, was einen heftigen Stoß für meinen Rücken bedeutet.

„Ich werde dich umbringe, Odair!" Vergeblich versuche ich ihn zu treten, als er mich aus meinem Zimmer zum Esstisch zieht. Er macht nur eine Pause um eine Decke von der Couch zu nehmen, um meine Bescheidenheit vor den servierenden Avox zu verdecken.

Wir sitzen einander am Tisch gegenüber. Ich reibe den milden Brand auf meiner Schulter, den ich vom Teppich bekommen habe und er schmunzelt in sich hinein, während er sich die kleinen Appetithappen nimmt, die wir für unser Essen bestellt haben.

Wir könnten das ideale Paar sein, er und ich. Er ist muskulös gebaut, was ihn wie einer dieser klassischen Statuen aussehen lässt. Und das buschige, jungenhafte, bronzene Haar erwies sich als unwiderstehlich für die Frauen des Kapitols.  
Ich bin auch nicht ohne meine Reize. Physische Reize, natürlich. Ich bin nicht unbedingt bekannt für meine freundliche und liebenswerte Art. Mein dunkelbraunes Haar kitzelt mein Genick, jetzt nachdem ich es vor zwei Jahren komplett abgeschnitten habe. Und Leute haben sich schon zu der Tiefe meiner braunen Augen geäußert. Das reiche Essen des Kapitols und der Überfluss an Essen zu Hause, jetzt wo ich Siegerin bin, bedeutete dass sich an meinem Körper durchaus auch feminine Kurven erkennen lassen.  
Ja, wir sind ein sehr attraktives Paar. Aber Aussehen kann täuschen. Wir sind ein wenig mehr als Freunde, aber auch kein Liebespaar.

„Isst du nicht?", sagt er, den Mund voll mit einer Art Blätterteig, der überall hinstreut, als er spricht.

„Ich denke nur daran, wie attraktiv du bist wenn du mit vollem Mund sprichst", erwidere ich und nehme schließlich eine gekochte Kartoffel und lasse einen Klumpen Butter darauf fallen.

„Es ist ein Fluch begehrenswert zu sein." Er verstreut wieder Blätterteig. Er versucht witzig zu sein, aber ich weiß dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Also wechsele ich das Thema.

„Wie machen sich deine Tribute?"

Finnick schluckt den Rest des Teiges und reinigt seinen Mund mit einem Schluck von der pinken Flüssigkeit, die wir serviert bekommen haben.

„Okay. Sie waren noch am Leben als Sandy übernommen hat."

Er ist von einem Distrikt, wo Kinder dafür trainiert werden in den Hungerspielen teilzunehmen, was bedeutet dass es viel mehr Sieger gibt, die die Distrikt 4 Tribute betreuen können. Ich war für 53 Stunden am Stück im Hub, Finnick hingegen zusammengerechnet etwa 14 über zwei Tage hinweg.

„Celeste sieht aber nicht gut aus. Die Wunde in ihrem Gesicht schaut entzündet aus. Wenn sie herauskommt wird sie nicht mehr so hübsch sein wie früher."

„Niemand von uns ist das", überlege ich traurig. Seine Hand nimmt meine über den Tisch hin.

„Du bist hübsch." Er drückt meine Hand.

„Nur meine Außenseite, jetzt wo meine Haare wieder länger werden."

Er schiebt seinen Sessel zurück und kommt auf meine Seite. Er legt seine Arme von hinten um meine Schultern.

„Außenseite, Innenseite, jede Seite. Du versteckst es nur gut." Er küsst meine Wange.

„Hast du heute etwas vor?", murmele ich.

„Hab morgen zu Mittag ein Date, aber für ein kleines Honorar bin ich heute Abend dein."

„Wie viel?"

„Was hast du im Sinn?"

„Über die Leute im Shoppingkanal lachen und dann schlafen?"

„Wirst du dir was anziehen?"

„Ja."

„Dann kann ich das umsonst machen."

Wir nehmen uns eine Schale mit Essen hinüber zur Couch, wo wir uns über den neusten Kapitol Trend - seinen gesamten Körper grün zu färben - lustig machen und uns fragen wozu jemand ein Set aus Wegwerfhandtüchern braucht.

Ich denke nicht an Alder oder Camellia. Oder an ihre Familien. Ich schlafe mit dem Kopf an Finnicks Brust und seinem Kopf auf meinem ein.

Wir sind mehr als Freunde, aber doch kein Liebespaar.


End file.
